The Half-Demon of Vale
by Undernoob2017
Summary: When something unexpected happens, it has Dante questioning the safety of his friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello? Anyone in here?" I hear a muffled voice from outside ask. Although it was muffled it sounded female, an oddly familiar.

I walk to the door and opened it. "Hello. Welco-" My jaw dropped as I looked at the woman in the door frame.

"Did you miss me, Dante?" She said as I back up.

"Awww, what's the matter? Now that's not a way to treat your girlfriend is it?" She asked when I hit the the glass counter showcasing all my weapons, she slowly starts to walk towards me.

I grab Ebony and Ivory off the counter and aim them at the woman, no the _thing_ walking towards me isn't human.

She stops, "Now you're pulling guns on me? C'mon, it's me. Dante, I'm really Trish."

"No, Mundus killed Trish two years ago when he came back for revenge on me for what I did to him on that island."

She takes another step. "No, I escaped before he could." Another step.

I set my guns down and turn around as I feel the thing that calls itself Trish wrap her arms around me. "Calm down Dante. It's really me." She said.

I reach for Alistor and grab it from under the counter.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Which I responded with, "Something I should've done when I first met you."

She chuckled. "Are we finally going to have se-" I stabbed Alistair through me and into trish.

"Now, if you were really Trish, you would know that we already did." I take it out of both of us and blood spurts all over the place as I hear something hit the floor.

"It seems relocating to Vale didn't help with the demons finding me. So," I said and pointed my sword at the demon on the floor, "Who are you?"

"I already told you, I'm Trish." She said

"Now that's bullshit and you know it, so stop lying and tell me! Who the fu-" I tried to ask when she stopped me.

"Hang on. Just let me explain." She begged.

I looked at my watch and told her, "You have five minutes starting now."

She stood up. "My name is trish, but I'm not the Trish you knew. I was created by Mundus to find you and make you believe that he captured me and held me prisoner and I escaped when he wasn't paying attention." She explained.

"But what was the purpose of that?" I asked.

"To end up gaining your trust and kill you while your sleeping and return to my husband."

"Who is your husband." I asked.

"Who do you think?" She asked and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"It's Mundus." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Get out of my shop." I said and pointed my sword at her.

"Hello?" Someone asked.

 _Shit, not now Jaune,_ I thought as he walked in and saw us standing there.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

 **Authors note: Hey, I told you I would get this up today or yesterday, I ended up getting it out today but I hope you like it. As always I hope you liked reading this and I would like some feedback on something i'm doing wrong or right, or both. I will write the next chapter soon but in the meantime check out my other story The Rosy Winter, it was my first story and if you are reading this first just to warn you, the first couple chapters are hard to read since I was a bit bad at spacing.**


	2. The Request

"Dante, what the hell is going on here?" Jaune asked.

I put my sword down and say, "Well, I guess this demon was sent by the master of all assholes.

Jaune thought for a moment, "You mean Mundus don't you?"

I nodded my head, "Hey Trish?"

She looked at me and I said, "I am your new master, I did beat you so it's only fair."

"Yes sir, do you have any requests right now?"

"Yes, go get Yang Xio Long. She is in room number One-hundred 'n Nine." I said.

"Yes sire, I will go immediately." She said and ran past Jaune and went out of the door.

I put Alistor behind the counter as Jaune asked, "So, what was that about?"

"To be honest I don't even know. Something about Mundus." I said and sighed.

Jaune sheathed his sword and shield. "So, I have a question if you don't mind."

"What is it?" I asked

"What do you want with Yang?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, uhhhh." I tripped on my words, not knowing why in fact I asked for Yang. Probably because she is the best fighter other than myself that I know. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "She's a good fighter, the best one I know personally to be honest."

Jaune looked at me. "What about me?" He asked.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "We both know you need more training Jaune, you are good, but not good enough to beat me yet."

"You want to test that out?"

I grab Ifrit off of the counter, "Ok, le-"

Jaune charges after me with sword and shield drawn. He swings his sword down in a wide arc as I step to the side and put on Ifrit.

"Too slow." I say and punch Jaune in the face, then sweep his legs from under him and punch him to the ground as Yang walks in the shop.

"Hey! What's going on?" She asked


End file.
